


向死而生

by 94Dolores



Series: 戴总和小张 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94Dolores/pseuds/94Dolores
Summary: “爱总是赴死的。”然后，向死而生。





	向死而生

1

张世和张妈妈搬家离开的那一天，大家终于冷静下来了。

以往张妈妈和张爸爸吵架的时候总是吵得声势浩大歇斯底里。张爸爸摔东西，遥控器，烟灰缸，张妈妈的化妆品，张世的点读机，再大一些就是电视，他把电视从后面整个翻过来，电视在地毯上很艰难沉闷地滚了几滚，屏幕玻璃终于还是没有破。烤箱微波炉一类的张爸爸倒不敢碰，他从不下厨，一直坚信这些东西会烫到他。这时候张妈妈会跟他对峙着站在客厅另一边，一开始还能镇静地骂，后来眼泪忍不住了，哭到喉咙颤抖着直往胃里钻，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的，说不出一个字。张世就躲在他自己的房间最里面，隔着一扇敞开的门看。他把两只手很用力地合在耳朵上并深深按进去。

但是今天，吵架吵到最后，终于离婚了，两个人也终于撒完了所有气，心里反而晃晃悠悠泛上来一点久违的温情。于是两人就仿佛寻常搬家或旅行一样，张妈妈坐在床上叠着她和张世的衣服，一件件摆进行李袋里，张爸爸给张妈妈珍爱的化妆品和收藏的玻璃艺术花瓶裹上泡泡纸。张世则在他的房间收拾他自己的书本和玩具。

张爸爸给打包好的纸箱贴紧黄色胶带，就要搬到门口去，张妈妈看到就阻拦他：“你搬什么，一会儿有搬家公司的来，让他们搬就行。”

张爸爸说：“反正我也没有别的事做，就帮你搬到门口。”

张妈妈低头，几根斜斜的刘海从耳朵后面滑下来，她绷直手指抚平衣服的褶皱，说：“就这么想让我快点走呀。”以前吵架时这话她也常说，如今语气并不锋利了，软软糯糯的含着点笑，大约是调侃的意思。也许还有点别的意思。

张爸爸听到这话，把手里的纸箱放下，踌躇一会儿又搬起来，再放下。他手指头搓搓衣服，感到明显不自在。张爸爸说：“我不想让你快点走。”

话音一落，两人都有点愣住了，如今再说这话是什么意思呢，他们也是第一次离婚，无甚经验，关系跌至仇人再进回来该进到哪种程度，也不知道该不该把这句解释的话往双关的意思上想。张妈妈在不知所措之余心里冷笑，太轻佻了，放荡且不负责任，划清界限的时刻了依然要回来情圣一样装模作样地挑逗与挽留。

什么意思呢。泪快要掉出来了。

“叩叩叩。”

还好这时候门被敲响了。

2

这个声音把张爸爸从困窘的境地解救出来，他得以为了开门而离开卧室。此时张世刚好走到卧室门口，是搬家公司吗，他想，他靠在门上，把脸安上去，一边的腮被门框压成很深的一道凹陷，他露出一只眼，守夜的狗一样往大门窥探。

张爸爸打开门，是楼上的刚刚从补习班回来的戴霄，他背着双肩包站在门口，打招呼：“张叔叔好。”张爸爸也回：“是戴霄啊。”他更加尴尬，为家里的境况而感到难为情。他们已经离婚了，分裂成两个家庭，这间屋子还是要把他们圈到一起，让他为自己难为情的同时为所有人而难为情，尽管张世和张妈妈本人并不需要难为情，尽管他们三人在两天前就已经失去了能够为互相感到难为情的这种关系。

张世搬出一个盒子来，递给戴霄，盒子是开口的，能看到一台游戏机和几盘游戏卡带，电源线胡乱卷成一团，从盒子上方很突兀地冒出来。他跟张爸爸解释：“我前几天让戴霄来拿他借给我的游戏机。”

张爸爸拍一把张世的后脑勺：“这孩子真是，你问人家借的东西还让人家自己来取。”

戴霄抱住盒子，摇摇头说没关系。之后就没有要做的事要说的话了，显然这也不是可以请戴霄进来坐坐的时机，于是三个人对峙着陷入沉默。

戴霄说：“那我先回家了。”张爸爸点点头，张世趿拉着球鞋把戴霄送出门口，然后他把门合上，门和门框之间只露出一个他的脸，张爸爸被排除在他身后。他犯人一样地只冒出一个头，手里一张纸条塞进戴霄托着箱子的手里。

“这是我新家的座机，你记得给我打电话。”张世很小声地接近气音与戴霄交谈。

戴霄一颗牙齿咬住下嘴唇里一点肉，细细地磨，他慢慢点头。

两人对视了一眼。眼皮抬起来，彼此从下巴开始描摹一遍对方五官，最后两边的瞳孔对到一起，左瞳孔对左瞳孔，右瞳孔对右瞳孔。怪不得人家说视线，线一样，通道一样，没法说出口也不知该怎么说出口的情绪从一个孔全数钻进另外一个孔。然后移开各自的眼睛，这样的对望太让人觉得衣不蔽体，得给自己留下哪怕少的可怜的一点东西，留着在夜深人静的时候再为之痛苦与羞耻。

张世仓促地告别一句，关上门，留着戴霄捏着一张被汗浸湿一半的纸，看着关闭的门与门框之间未合上的颤抖的一道缝以及缝里隐隐约约沉默的人影，停了好久。

看久了之后，戴霄会产生一种错觉：那道错合的门缝的黑颜色愈来愈深且不断扩张，最终大到只要他将手伸进去，就足以拉住即将被其吞没的张世的胳膊。

3

中考之后，戴霄终于正式开始跟张世的通话。

之前他便想打，号码他早已经背的滚瓜烂熟，仿佛纹在舌头上，每次刷牙吐出来的水里都印着这几个数字，每次喝汤咽下去的也都是这几个数字，只是总觉得不必着急。总可以再晚一些。直到升学考试那天的早上他咬一口溏心的煎蛋被烫到，舌尖抵着上颚感觉印下的几个数字即将褪色，凹凸的印记在麻木的舌苔上的感觉越来越淡且模糊。

“哎呀，怎么吃得这么急。”正在喝咖啡的戴妈妈注意到，赶紧为他倒一杯水。

戴霄含一口冰水，仰起头以此冷却痛感。冰水和他的烫伤接触的一瞬间带来刺痛令他感到突如其来的怅然。必须得打了，他想。

考试一共考了两天半。戴霄在每一场很早就做完题目，然后等着时间过去，期间拿起并未写过几笔的草稿纸，在上面默写他背到滚瓜烂熟的那串数字。正着写，反着写，横着写，竖着写，做一段字谜或数独然后把号码填上去，写满满一张纸。

铃声响起的时候，监考老师从后向前收着卷子与草稿纸，到戴霄时，这位带着眼镜的中年女老师扯起他密密麻麻仿佛涂黑的草稿纸，下巴贴到胸前，眼睛从镜片上方辨认出一串又一串不断重复的数字。

“写的什么啊这是？”她嘀咕。

在她把这张纸塞进一沓画着歪歪扭扭各色涂鸦的草稿纸堆里的时候，戴霄扯住了一角。

“老师，能不收我的草稿纸吗？”

“不行，这是考试规定，所有人的都得收。”

戴霄的两根手指牢牢扯住纸的一角，指尖用力到发白，指甲陷进纸的一面，从另一面凸出来。现在，把纸抢过来，撕碎，嚼烂，咽下去，融到骨头里，以此深刻记住。

老师奇怪地看了他一眼，伴随着一种窒息感，他松开手。

终于到家，戴霄还没来得及放下书包，只装着轻飘飘几张准考证和一支笔的双肩包瘪瘪地趴在他的背上仿佛风干的腐尸。他拿起听筒，按下他已记忆过无数遍以至于产生一种令人不安的陌生的那串电话号码。

“嘟——嘟——”拨号音一个一个拽着漫长的尾音弹出来，塞到他喉咙里。

漫长的沉寂之后，终于有电话被接通听筒与座机之间碰撞的塑料摩擦声，戴霄听到张世的声音，很怯懦恐慌的低低的一声“喂？”

他似乎感觉又能呼吸了，刚要回答，突然听到带着刺耳电流的盘子或者其他什么陶瓷物品的碎裂声，愈来愈粗且不稳的破碎的呼吸声像海啸欲来之前的潮水涨满他的整个鼓膜，紧接着是一声长且粗粝的男人怒吼。

“小兔崽子！”

接电话的人很明显因为这声呵斥而仓促吸进一口话筒小孔缝隙里的空气，从而使电话这头的人感到短暂的缺氧。张世再次问了一句，声调提得更高而声音压得更低，后半段声音都成为气音的呼呼风声，即将落雨的潮湿的风。

他几乎带上了哭腔，牙齿颤抖地挤出这一个字：“喂？”

在意识到自己做了什么之前，戴霄已经重重地扣上了电话，他的动作太过用力以至于虎口被震得发麻。

然后他难以置信地看着电话，看着他抽搐的手指，看着电话黑色漆面倒影里狼狈的他自己。

4

第二次通电话的时候，张世才得以冷静、正常地讲话。

仿佛之前的一切从未发生，他语气轻松、带着点欣喜地问：“戴霄你考完试啦？”说完便意识到这只是句废话，是他出于惊喜的无措而胡乱选择的一句话，于是傻乎乎地，小声地嘲笑自己。他的笑声就像小女孩跳格子，一下一下，轻快敏捷地。嘲笑都是很快乐的。

“那天我们一起考完的。”尽管不在同一个考点。戴霄提醒他。

“嘿嘿嘿，我傻了。”

“戴霄，我一直等你打电话给我，我好怕你忘了。”

“我后来又好担心你是不是和你爸妈又出了国，你在国外给我打电话的时候会忘记加区号，然后我收不着电话。”

小张如此说着，话语间像只动物一样袒露出柔软的胸腹，戴霄如此想。而他自己则拿起一把刀抵在两人中间，其上刻着“不必着急”。

“戴霄……”张世絮絮地，词语细碎地开口，一个倾诉的态势。

“戴霄，我知道上次给我打电话的是你，虽然你没说话就挂了，但是我能感觉出来那是你。”

“戴霄，我妈现在有了一个男朋友，是在她和我爸结婚以前就追过她的人，他们现在在一起了。”

“我妈是个很善良的人，她是我出生以来见过的所有人里心肠最好的人，那个男人温柔地对她，为她做饭，为她洗脚，在她晚上失眠症犯的时候紧紧抱住她，于是她就爱上了他。”

“可是那个男人，自从跟我妈在一起之后，就开始随便利用践踏她的爱情，他依旧会跟他从前认识的男人女人鬼混，喝醉酒，大概还会抽大烟……我不知道，我妈不告诉我，那个男人也什么都不会说。是我猜到的，他们都把我当做小孩当做白痴，但是我都明白，我能够看出来。他每次抽完味道奇怪的烟卷之后就会发疯，大笑，嗓子嘶哑地吼上几个小时，同时喝酒，喝醉或是抽烟抽醉之后打我妈，一巴掌下去，狠狠地抽过去，我妈整个地翻过来，就像以前我爸和我妈吵架时候被他掀翻的电视一样……”

“但是他清醒过来之后，他就会开始哭，亲我妈，跪在地上对我妈说对不起，给她洗脚，在她睡不着的时候抱住她癔症抽搐的手臂。然后我妈就会原谅他，或者说她从来就没有恨过他，她爱上一个人就是这样，从前对我爸是，现在对这个男人也是，爱到让我害怕，爱到死，把她自己整个交给一个随时会将双手覆在她脖子上掐死她的危险分子。”

“我求她不要这样，我想让她又安稳又顺当地活着，可她跟我说她也无能为力，她说：‘爱都是赴死的。’”

“戴霄，我好怕，如果我以后爱上一个人，我也会这样吗？”

张世抖抖索索的声音很奇异地慢慢平静下来，缓缓退潮，在晦暗的月光底下缓缓汹涌。

他问：“戴霄，我爱的那个人，也会这么对我吗？”

他话音落下的时候戴霄脑海里闪过许多念头或印象，“不必着急”，一遍遍撕破纸背的字，令人窒息的吞咽，嘈杂震耳的电流与破碎声，最后定格在黑洞洞的门口里，反出微弱光的张世细痩的胳膊，关节突出，像葡萄树枝一样，扭曲而美丽地长着。

许多模糊的念头抓住那只如同溺水般即将被湮没的胳膊，戴霄一只手遮住血管跳动而隐隐作痛的眼睛。

他回答：“他会对你很好，特别好。”

“他不会让你死，他会替你去死。”


End file.
